When Maximum Ride comes to Cherub
by Adiver
Summary: This is a story about when the flock come to cherub. You need to read at least one maximum ride book and one cherub book. Also read GLiSt 's story it helps. My first fanfic made by me and a friend-Penelope Louise. Be nice!
1. Mr Large

Maximum Ride / CHERUB Fan Fiction

CHERUB meets Maximum Ride

1. Mr Large

"Right you little pieces of flying scum." Screamed Mr Large, "Round the assault course twice! No cheating, no flying and no chickening out!"

"Who is this idiot?" I whispered to Fang.

"Hurmph" said Fang.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUMPKIN!!!!!!!" shouted Large with flecks of saliva on the edge of his mouth.

"Um…." Said Fang.

"Twenty press-ups NOW scum!" yelled Large.

Angel stood up. I wondered what was up with her. Oh yes I remember. The day before Gazzy had almost blown up Zac Efron. She was still in a mood. Today we were at Cherub campus visiting a mate of Ella's. For some reason Angel agreed to us doing some physical training tests in case we wanted to join Cherub.

"Sir." Said Angel in her baby voice with Bambi eyes. "Do I have to do this?"

You could tell she was controlling his mind. Mr Large smiled fondly at her.

"Of course not poppet. You can go back to your room and have a hot bath."

"Thanks Sir!" she said chipperly.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked at us.

"See ya Max!"

I groaned. She could have got us out of it. After her hot bath she was probably going to come and laugh at us. Fang had just finished his press-ups.

"What you waiting for RUN!" screeched Large.

"Brill!" sighed Gazzy, "So much for sisters."

I managed to get up the ramp on the assault course. It was slippery and my hands stuck. I stood up and looked over the edge. It was a muddy, cold lake. I took a deep breath and dived in using my wings to slow me. The cold water hit me like a shock. So much for supernatural super freak. I sighed and started swimming. I had just crossed the lake when I looked up and saw Mr Large standing over me. I struggled out of the water but Large held me down.

"NO USING YOUR WINGS!!!!!!!" He yelled, covering me with spit. I wiped my face. How had he known? I looked round the training compound. Looking up, I saw a small silver box with a lens following my movement. CCTV, or as those computer nerd people say "Close Circuit Television". He thought of every way to make us suffer. I was going to go back and blow fire in his face, but I didn't want to hurt Ella.

I put some effort into pushing Mr Large over. I hadn't shown him exactly what I could do. He roared as he toppled over. I smirked.

"Sorry Sir!" I grinned and then ran as fast as I could.

He stood up and grabbed his head. Fang was waiting for me at the standpipe.

"He is such an idiot!" He laughed. "What's up with Angel?"

I sighed. Why doesn't the world get Angel?

"Where are Gazzy and Nudge and Iggy?" Instead of answering I asked my own question.

"They went to apologize to Angel."

"Oh…"

"Well while they are gone…." I said and reached up to kiss him.

He kissed me back, and then I heard a shout in the distance.

"MOVE YOUR TITCHY BUTTS!!!!!!"

I sighed and went back to kissing Fang.

By April Selby and Penny Bielckus

DISCLAIMER – (Unfortunately) Neither of us own any of the rights or characters of Maximum Ride or CHERUB. Dang it.

- 2 -


	2. James

2. James

I was sitting at lunch eating my ever ginormous plate of food when a fit, toned boy with blond hair sat down beside me. I swallowed and stared at him. Iggy smiled, Angel grinned, Fang scowled, Nudge laughed. Gazzy giggled (are boys supposed to giggle?!) and said, "Kissy Kissy" in Fangs voice. Fang ran after him and the others chased.

"Hey" said the blond boy, "I'm James."

"Hi" I said uncertainly.

"Well hello! Do you want to come to my room tonight?" he grinned.

"What did you say?!" Growled Fang. I hadn't realised he'd come back. I glanced at both of them, noticing James' smirk and Fang's bared teeth.

"Touchy, touchy!" Taunted James, grinning evilly. Looking at the macho muscular-ness of both of them, I felt slightly nauseous. James was blond, tall, muscular and lean and obviously had had years of training, while Fang was dark, tall (taller than James), strong and, guess what? He has wings… I could just smell a fight brewing. And yes, I do have strange senses.

"Love is in the air!!!" Carolled Gazzy, irritatingly. I glared at him.

"Gazzy, shut up, that's not going to make anything better." When Iggy chuckled at my remark, and thought about what I'd said. Then I realised, I couldn't remember what I had said. Uh oh…

"Hey girl, what's up with the touchy boyfriend?" James sniggered.

"The 'girl's' name is Max. And I'm not touchy." I thought about Fang's reply for a second. Fang was touchy… But I'd never say that… Not anywhere he'd find out anyway. When James said referred to Fang as my "Boyfriend" I almost retorted with "He's no my boyfriend!" drawing from the years of experience I've had in denying that Fang and I were dating. But, now we were. I wouldn't really have expected that… Mind you, I wouldn't have expected much of my life!

"Guys, shut up arguing." Interjected Iggy, plainly sick of hearing James and Fang battle over moi. James glanced at Iggy. I don't think he'd even noticed Iggy, Gazzy or Nudge before.

"What's your problem?" James asked, "And why don't you look at people when you speak to them?" Gazzy coughed politely, attempting to shut James up. It didn't work. "I mean, you aren't blind or anything, otherwise you'd have a white stick, or a Labrador or you'd be walking into things." My theory that boys don't think has been proved. James is Evidence #1.

Iggy jumped up and grabbed James' (very sexy, may I say) pale blond hair. James laughed.

"Honestly, you are such a girl! Come on! Fight like a man!" Seconds later James was flat out on the floor, shrieking with blood pouring from his nose. Fang's fist was covered with blood and his eyes were steely. Silence descended on the cafeteria. Suddenly a Chinese girl started clapping and groups of kids in gray, black and navy started laughing. A group of red shirts started to cheer and the gang and I stood on the tables and bowed. Angel would have loved it. Suddenly a Kenyan lady with a butch build sprinted into the cafeteria. The gang jumped down off the table, leaving me in prime sight.

"What happened here?" She asked in a bored voice.

"He provoked me… us… and… well…" I muttered, jumping off the table. The woman glared at me.

"MY office NOW. ALL OFF YOU! James, do stop squealing like a girl and get up."

I cast my eyes around the cafeteria. Everyone was silent apart from a black shirt who looked about 14 who was sitting near the Chinese girl. He was laughing hysterically. The Kenyan woman (I think her name is Meryl…?) turned and glared at him.

"KYLE BLUEMAN! MY OFFICE! NOW!" Meryl yelled. The gang and I followed Meryl to her office. James attempted to get up and Kyle poked him in the side with his shoe. Meryl sighed.

"Kyle, I saw that!" Kyle tried to look innocent.

"Saw what, miss?" James smirked as he managed to get up.

"Kyle, I know when you're sucking up. It's the only time you call me 'miss.'"


	3. Meryl

Maximum Ride / CHERUB Fan Fiction

3. Meryl

Meryl glared at us. "This is unbelievable. YOU are unbelievable beyond belief. And I have many beliefs. That was stupid… stupid… beyond belief!" Nudge looked up.

"Uh… actually… we don't exist, remember?" Nudge pointed out. Meryl looked fixedly at Nudge.

"Miss, it wasn't my fault!" James beseeched, try to get Meryl on his side.

"Was too!" Nudge countered.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Meryl. Her voice echoed in the small cramped office.

I sighed. Why were we always getting into trouble?

"James" said Meryl in a sickly sweet voice, "Your teachers tell me that you are extremely behind on your work. I want to see your 1500 word essay on Russian scripture and your English coursework and your RS coursework on my desk in 2 weeks. While you are thinking about what to write you can run 20 laps every day for a week because of our violent approach."

James' jaw dropped. Kyle smirked. The flock and I tried to hide giggles. Gazzy did not succeed. Meryl glared at him. Gazzy was now laughing hysterically. James swung at him with his ham sized fists. Gazzy ducked and swung his tiny but iron fists at James broken nose. James screamed. Before the fist had time to impact Gazzy stopped his fist. James continued screaming. Everyone in the flock started laughing. Even I started laughing. Meryl tried to hide a smirk. James scream died down. Kyle was in hysterics – like Gazzy.

"I suggest you go and work on your essay James." Smirked Meryl.

James stumbled out of the office, red faced and trying not to cry.

"Now, Kyle" said Meryl.

Kyle froze.

"You are a senior agent and I expect more of you. NOT laughing at your friends. I am letting you off this time but I want your behaviour to be immaculate. Any questions?"

"No miss" muttered Kyle.

He stumbled out of the office half grinning.

"Now you lot." Meryl sighed wearily. "At cherub we take a non-violent approach to life. You will need to stay calm in situations like that."

We all made faces.

"That type of fighting is saved for the dojo." She shuffled her papers. "Actually that is where you are going next!"

"At cherub we take a non-violent approach to life. You will need to stay calm in situations like that." Mimicked Gazzy as we trooped out of the room.

By April Selby and Penny Bielckus

DISCLAIMER – (Unfortunately) Neither of us own any of the rights or characters of Maximum Ride or CHERUB. Dang it.

- 2 -


	4. Miss Takada and Minna

4.

We skulked into the dojo (or something like that. I think that's a stupid name. It should be called a hall). Iggy held his hands together like a gun and hummed the mission impossible theme tune and ran across the dojo. He ran into Miss Takada-the karate teacher. She was old and had grotesque feet. Her face was wrinkly and she looked as though she was made of granite. She wore a pair of white pyjamas and a black belt. She was scowling.

"您失败者。 您为什么偶遇我?" (You loser. Why did you run into me?) screamed Miss Takada.

"Huh?" said Iggy.

"开始使兴奋!" (Start warming up!) shouted Takada.

"Huh?" said all five of us together.

"什么是等待您的您失败者!" (What are you waiting for you losers!) she screamed.

A beautiful Chinese eighteen year old walked calmly into the dojo. Gazzy stared at her like it was Christmas. His first crush. Oh…great. Why did I have to be around when this happened! He was turning into a teenager! OMG HELP ME!!!! He's only eight. Wait another five years Gazzy! She walked like a ballerina but I bet she could kick some serious ass.

"I'm the translator. Sorry I'm late!" she said.

It looked as though Gazzy would eat out of the palm of her hand. Well… he would eat out of anything. The translator smiled at us.

"My name's Minna! Miss Takada wants you to start warming up. You know stretches and stuff."

Takada yelled more Chinese at her. I can see why she never got married.

"Of course!" Gazzy started but I cut him off.

"We don't do stretches." I scowled.

Miss Takada started roaring in Chinese. We did some stretches. Miss Takada spoke to Minna in Chinese. Minna nodded furiously. A group of kids had joined us as well. They did stretches and kicked and punshed each other to warm up. We copied them.

"Callum will fight Gazzy, Connor will fight Iggy, Lauren fight Nudge, Bruce fight Fang and Kerry fight Max." said Minna.

Kerry smirked at me. Callum and Connor smiled confidently. Bruce whispered to Kerry, "Why do I get the boring one?" Lauren sighed.

We got into our pairs our opponents were bouncing up and down. We stood still and scowled.

"When Miss Takada blows the whistle you will fight for three minutes. Tap the floor to surrender. Say 'I submit' when you give up completely."

Our partners bowed. We scowled.

Gazzy quickly punched Callum in the face. He fell to the floor and Gazzy leapt at him-hoping to impress Minna.

"Lay off!" I yelled at him. Callum surrendered.

Iggy punched Connor in the stomach and Connor flew across the dojo. The fight was won with one punch.

Laurren did not fare much better. Nudge started talking about how stupid Mr Large is and then head butted her. Lauren surrendered.

Fang went for the silent approach. He picked Bruce up with two fingers threw him. He joined Connor at the other side of the dojo. Fang had won.

I punched Kerry in the face once, twice…threee times. She fell and surrendered. I was surprised. These kids are almost as tough as erasers.

"Your too strong!" she croaked as she tried to stand up.

The flock and I gathered together and punched our fists in the air in a victory signal.

Minna and Miss Takada stared at us open mouthed from the back wall of the dojo. Minna looked at us excitedly thinking we were brilliant. Miss Takada looked at us as if we were Japanese Gods.

I later found out that Minna was a retired Cherub agent working to earn some cash before the holidays.

The flock and I were pumped up from the fight. Our adrenaline soaring, Our blood racing. Then mine slowed right down to normal because of Gazzy.

"Will Minna give me a kiss?" Gazzy whispered to me.

"Fat chance." I replied hoping I would never hear of this again.


	5. Mr Norwood

5.

We turned round the corner of the corridor. James was there with the Chinese girl.

"Please Kerry! Pretty please! Norwood collects the homework in at the end. Please can I copy? Pleeeeeaase!"

"No James! For crying out loud you can not borrow OR copy my homework!"

"Please! Please! Please!" begged James.

Gazzy coughed and said in James' voice

"Please Kerry! I luurve you! Come on give us a kiss babey!"

The flock and I practically collapsed with laughter.

"Wanna fight?" said James, bunching his ham sized fists in the air.

"Wanna fight?" mimicked Gazzy bunching his tennis ball sized fists in the air, "And get your butt whipped again. I think NOT!"

James laughed. I put my foot behind his ankle. He fell to the floor with a massive crash. The geography teacher (Mr Norwood) poked his head out the classroom door. An upset looking red shirt scuttled out.

"WHAT IS THIS!" bellowed Mr Norwood.

"James tripped over his undid shoe lace!" smirked Nudge.

"James one black mark!" said Norwood looking at his mark book, "Oh, that's your fifth. One more and your on kitchen duty. Come in QUIETLY now."

Kerry smirked as we trooped into the classroom. Nudge, Iggy, Fang, Gazzy and I sat at the back. James was forced to sit at the front.

"James, where is your geography essay?" demanded Norwood.

"Meryl gave to the end of next week." Said James.

Nowood gave him a death stare. James shrank in his seat.

"But sir!" whined James like a two year old, "I have Russian, rs and geography to do AND laps to run! It's not fair! And and and ….."

Gazzy sat up straight and said in Norwood's voice-

"Life's not fair James."

He had just moved to the top of my 'first to tell off' list. I cuffed him on the back of the head. Luckily Norwood did not notice.

"Now, page 29. Compass points." Grinned Norwood.

"James what way is Russia?"

"Uh…North east."

Nudge waved her hand in the air and bounced on her chair.

"Yes?" said Norwood sighing. He hated people who bounced on their chairs.

"Well Moscow is actually NNEEN" _**(okay okay I made that up me Adiver not Nudge)**_

Norwood gaped at her. You could fit a tennis ball in his mouth. It was beautiful.

"Well" he exasperated, "Seeing as you're such an expert what way is New York?"

"Exactly 6000 miles WNWW" _**(made that up too)**_

Norwood gaped again. He was getting a little repetitive which I find boring.

He wrote something in the back of his mark book.

"Well….I want everyone to do the questions on page 29. QUICKLY AND QUIETLY!" he exclaimed.

Everyone got and their pens and scribbled furiously apart from James who slowly got out his pen. Norwood walked up behind him. James didn't notice.

"QUICKLY!!!!!!!" bellowed Norwood.

James jumped. The flock and I looked at each other and smirked. Then we quickly did the questions. Norwood quickly crept up behind us and looked at our work. We knew he was there and looked round and said, "What's up sir?" innocently. He quickly checked our answers and gasped.

"Whaa…" he said, very confused.

"We are all very good at geography." I explained.

He walked to the front of the classroom and sat at his large desk occasionally looking inquisitively at us. He stood up and I looked up. Ten minutes until the end of the lesson.

"Now, homework." He said happily.

He worked his way through the lines collecting homework. He left James until last.

"Well James. Where is your homework?"

"Don't have it sir." Mumbled James.

"One black mark and detention James!" announced Norwood, "Oh James that's your sixth. Kitchen duty!"

The flock and I smirked. Most people in the class laughed. James turned bright red and started mumbling. The bell rang and everyone stalked out of the classroom.

"This is your fault!" exclaimed James as soon as we were out of Norwood's ear shot.

"What you gonna do?" I asked, "Go crying to Meryl?" I didn't say mummy because I didn't want to push him over the edge.

James ran off and started crying.

"What next?" I asked the flock.

"Espionage" said Iggy excitedly.


	6. Espionage

6.

We sat slumped in our chairs at the back of the espionage classroom. We were having a lesson in computer hacking. Nudge was thoroughly enjoying it. The rest of us weren't.

The teacher was droning on and on and on about something we didn't understand. Well, Nudge understood it. Near the end of the lesson we heard her say, "You are all going on a training exercise tomorrow where you will break into a secured room and hack into a fake mainframe. Good luck!"

We gaped. Finally something fun! We went back to our rooms and started making plans. At around seven o'clock a map and some instructions were delivered to our room. We grouped around the bed and looked at the map.

"Sooo…" I said sucking in air. We had just eaten ten Chinese microwave meals each. "All we have to do is get to this building here." I said pointing at a white building. "And hack the computer. Any questions?"

"No." chorused the flock. I smiled.

"Good, let's sleep."

We slept and waited for the next day to arrive.

There was five teams and each team was going to have two hours to break into the area and hack the computer. We thought it was too long.

"Come on." I argued. "Two hours is ages! I could do it in an hour and a half by myself!"

The bunch of white shirts smirked at me.

"I'd like to see you do it girly." Said one of the white shirts. He was quite fit actually and had nice hair. He wasn't as good looking as Fang though.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"Fight me." He said and crouched down into a fighting position. I leapt up and punched him hard in the face. It was weird I thought. Most people seemed to have heard about our antics in the dojo. I spat on him and went to find my flock.

It turned out we were the last if the five teams so we were go report back there at 1600. What would we do all day?

We found plenty to do all day. We went swimming, ate, hung out in the dojo (for Gazzy. He wanted to see Minna.), ate and mucked about in the paintball area.

Finally it was 1600. They grouped together outside of the woods.

"Three…Two…One…GO!" said the instructor. The flock and I ran. Soon they were at the white building which was actually a shed. There were two white shirts guarding the door.

I motioned for everyone to stay. Then I spoke to Nudge.

"Go up and start talking then take them out." I whispered.

"Okay." She said.

"Don't kill them!" I whispered. I was fairly confident as she swaggered up to the guards. I watched her closely and she seemed to be talking about Mr Large. She seemed to want to convince everyone he was a dick head. Ah well. She could do what she liked as long as she got us to the computer. Suddenly she karate chopped the guards in the back of their necks. They fell. We started moving in when about another twenty white shirts ran in. I gasped and the whole flock and I moved to the rescue.

We head butted and kicked, kneed and punched and talked and spat. Victory was ours but we had no time to cheer.

"Everyone in the building!" I said. The flock and I ran inside. We bolted the doors and all of us slumped against them. We checked ourselves for injuries and then laughed. We now had time to celebrate our victory.

Our celebrations were cut short by Nudge who noticed the computer in the room and looked at her watch.

"We have an hour and a half guys!" She said excitedly, "Time to get hacking!"

The rest of us sighed as we remembered the real reason as why we were here. Nudge sat at the computer, inserted a disc into the CD drive and typed away. We sat there, bored.

"Oh hi Acid Burn!" said Nudge.

"Nudge?" I said gently, convinced she was going crazy.

"Oh I hacked into the user account and I'm talking to my friend on msn. Oh what's this?" she said slowly being absorbed into her own world.

Ten minutes later I looked at Nudge.

"Are you done?" I asked, bored out of my mind.

"Yeah." She said and ejected the disk. She shoved it inside her trouser pocket. "Lets get going!"

We ran through the trees but stopped when we heard someone shout through a megaphone.

"Stop! Drop on your knees with your hands in the air."

"An instructor trick." I whispered to the flock. We carried on running. For some reason I felt something was wrong but I didn't stop.

Then we heard the voice again.

"Stop! Drop on your knees with your hands in the air. NOW! This is the terrorist squad."

Terrorist squad? We were in trouble. Big trouble.

"FLY!" I yelled to the flock. We lifted our wings and flew to the ten meter wall which was topped with barbed wire. We took off our jackets and laid them on the barbed wire. Then we perched there.

"We are in soooooooo much crap." Said Nudge, staring down at the ground.

"Uh huh." Said Gazzy.

I stared at the ground too. I was happy here. Now it was at the end. We were going to have to leave. Again.

"We had better go speak to Zara." I sighed. "You know. The boss one."

We flew carefully. We passed over the bomb squad who were complete idiots. Erasers were smarter than them.

Finally we arrived at Zara's office. We walked through the door.


	7. Bye!

7.

We sat in Zara's office. I was a little scared. She seemed a little pissed off. (Yes, the strange senses kicking in again.) The flock and I slumped in our chairs. Luckily she had generously given us cokes. We slurped our drinks as she paved up and down the office.

"What can I say?" She suddenly said.

Nudge chimed in, "It wasn't my fault!" The flock and I turned to glare at her. "I mean, I didn't know that a REAL terrorist bomb squad was on my back."

"Yeah." I said. "We thought it was an instructor trick."

Zara sighed. "You actually hacked too far and ended up hacking into the actual archives of cherub. That's why the terroist squad was on your back."

I turned to glare at Nudge. She sunk lower into her chair with a wry smile on her face. "I didn't know!" she wailed.

I looked at Zara sincerely. "We are really sorry." I said. Zara nodded, accepting the apology.

"It wasn't my fault." Scowled Nudge again. "You shouldn't have used the real archives as a base!"

"We didn't know you were going to hack so far!" Zara countered.

"Nudge!" I warned, glaring at her. "We will go." I told Zara sadly.

"You can stay for a while." she said looking at me wierdly, "Why do you have to go?"

"Don't you want us gone?" I said, surprised.

"There will always be a place for you here." Zara promised. I nodded at her, accepting her promise and left with the flock.

Once we were outside of the office door I said to flock, "We have one more thing to do."

* * *

That is why an hour later we stood outside of James' room armed with a bag of sand and masses of suncream. Then we went and poured sand everywhere. Then we added some suncream and stood back to admire the effect.

"Hmm. It's kind of like the beach." I said smiling. Gazzy whipped out a pair of sunglasses from god knows where and put them on. Then he lay on the sand and imitated a sunbather.

"It needs some water." Iggy said. Nudge ran into the bathroom and turned on all the taps and the shower.

"Done!" she said.

"I wish I could see his face when he comes into his room." I said.

"Done!" said Nudge, whilst installing a mini camera in the corner. I laughed.

"Perfect."

We ran out of the building and never came back.

* * *

An hour later James came back from his lessons, prepared to watch TV and relax for the evening.

"SHIT!!!" he screamed feeling the suncream, sand and water slosh against his feet.

In the woods I watched his face on a laptop.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed and the flock and I flew into the darkeness.


End file.
